


Coffee and Hot Cocoa

by Moonluster



Series: Moon's Pridecember: 2020! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pridecember, Pridecember 2020, Prideshipping, Tumblr Prompt, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020, i guess?, i think bringing a coffee to your lover on break is considered domestic, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: YGO Pridecember 2020Atem brings Seto coffee just the way he likes it--and himself--on Seto’s break. They relax and talk together during the break before Seto returns to work.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Moon's Pridecember: 2020! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Coffee and Hot Cocoa

Atem sent Seto a text that read: “When is your next break? I’m bringing you a mid-afternoon gift and myself.” 

Seto was a bit surprised at the text; Atem didn’t usually pop in like this--mostly at Seto’s insistence. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want Atem there...it was just that he needed to focus on his work, and his boyfriend’s presence sometimes made it  _ extremely  _ difficult to concentrate. Even the mere sending of a text had his mind wandering.

He sent a reply that simply said, “at 2:00. I only have half an hour.” 

He’d gotten so wrapped up in his work that he’d completely forgotten about Atem’s drop-in--he was drafting blueprints and trying to work out the code for a project he was working on for a new device to improve dueling. 

He startled when he heard the knock on his office door, but when his eyes darted toward it, he immediately relaxed upon seeing his lover’s smiling face. 

“Happy Breaktime Drop-in!” Atem sang. 

Seto fixed him with a raised brow, holding back a grin, “you’re acting strangely today.” 

“You think so?” Atem asked, though his smile never left his beautiful lips. 

“Anyway, I brought you something to break up your normal routine,” he had two cups in both hands, disposable ones that were of coffeehouse-style.

_ He  _ hadn’t! 

“Don’t tell me you went to that overpriced cafe across the block,” he didn’t mean to sound like an ungrateful jerk, but he knew scamming when he saw it--and surely the coffee and baked goods they offered couldn’t be  _ that  _ good considering how much they charged for them. 

Atem sniffed, “and if I did? What then?” 

Seto couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “never mind. What did you get?” 

“Hmm...well, a coffee for you, just the way you like it,” Atem placed the coffee that he’d been holding in his right hand on the desk. 

Seto received it. 

Atem found a seat, taking a generous sip at his own beverage before turning back to his lover, “and a hot cocoa for me.” 

Seto nodded his thanks, taking the cup between his palms--indulging in the warmth of it--and chanced a sip. 

Atem watched him as he did. He tried to ignore it. 

The bitter creaminess that hit Seto’s palate was a pleasant rush. Dark, black coffee with cream. He usually forewent the cream, but sometimes he spoiled himself (if spoiling yourself meant adding just a little something extra that was arbitrary to anyone else) by splashing a bit of cream into it. 

What had he done to deserve this today? What was Atem doing? 

As if reading his mind, Atem laughed aloud--the sound a welcome break from the monotonous silence Seto usually put himself into in order to get his work done--and said, “I have no hidden motives for you, my love. I just wanted to visit you and give you a little treat.” 

Seto sniffed as he took another sip, relishing in the taste, his cheeks warming slightly at the fact that Atem had thought of him and gone to such great lengths to do this for him, despite their usual rules. 

“I seriously doubt that,” he teased.

Atem raised a brow while lowering an eyelid and smirking--his trademark look for when he was about to be snarky, “why is that you always doubt me, even when my intentions are good?” 

Seto returned the smirk and stood up from his seat, making his way around the desk and finding another seat, and placed it across from his lover at close-but-not-too close proximity and sat down, cup in hand. 

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Atem teased. 

“Hn.” 

Now it was Atem’s turn to roll his eyes, “alright, well, I guess I can admit my secret since you need to know so badly.” 

Seto maintained a steady gaze on him, admiring the way the winter sunlight streamed in from the windows and illuminated Atem’s features. 

By everything in the universe, he would never get over how beautiful and perfect he was, and even more so that Atem had chosen  _ him _ , of all people, to spend his time and life with.

“Well...I came here today to say that I’ve been thinking about Christmas this year...and it’ll be our first one. I asked Yuugi what someone would typically do during this time, and he told me that it can be whatever I wanted it to be, especially since I’m with Kaiba.” 

Seto almost laughed at that, and asked in amusement and disbelief, “did he really say that?” 

Atem nodded, eyes shifting away, “yeah. He actually said that.”    
  
The brunet watched as Atem brought his hand up to tuck some of his blond locks behind his ear and sipped on his hot cocoa, all the time with his eyes averted. 

His confidence from earlier was fading, and Seto wondered why this was with a bit of concern. 

“...I didn’t know if you wanted me around for this holiday, or if you even celebrated it. I can’t imagine you take much time aside to recognize these things, let alone take breaks just for the sake of it. I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” 

Those words sliced Seto’s heart. Why would Atem ever think he wouldn’t want him around? 

Had there been, at any point, something to suggest otherwise? 

It was going to take a lot to not mentally backtrack over the past few weeks, or even the past couple of months. 

So instead, putting the coffee aside and scooting his seat forward, he took Atem’s free hand into both of his own, which had Atem looking right back at him.

He returned the gaze and spoke honestly, “I don’t know why you would think that I don’t want you around...it’s ridiculous to even  _ suggest _ . As for holidays...no, I generally don’t take long breaks to recognize them, although I  _ do  _ do something to commemorate it, usually at Mokuba’s insistence.” 

“So...you wouldn’t mind if we spent some of it together?” Atem’s eyes were hopeful and honest, though reserved. 

Seto shook his head, “not in the slightest.” 

In fact, he might welcome the chance and change. 

“Whatever you want...I’ll go along with it.” 

His lover’s eyes widened and he was smiling again. 

He placed his own hot cocoa aside and leaned forward to press a happy kiss against Seto’s lips, which had the man hum with contentedness and move his hands from Atem’s. 

He placed one hand against his lover’s cheek, and the other cupping the left side of his neck, kissing him back the way he knew Atem liked it--he’d come to know his little quirks as well, and it warmed Seto’s heart the way Atem did the same for him. 

There were a couple more long, hot chocolate and coffee-tasting kisses shared between them before they finally parted, each smelling their respective beverages on the others’ breath. It wasn’t hard not to, since they’d pressed their foreheads together after.

Seto never wanted Atem to feel like he wasn’t wanted. Sure, he’d done stupid things in the past that had really hurt him and probably made him feel that way, but at the end of it all, he wouldn’t know where he’d be without him.

“So...can I give you a list of ideas?” Atem started quiet and borderline shy. 

“That depends. It can’t interfere with my schedule,” Seto teased, knowing full well he could move things around as necessary. 

“Got it,” Atem reassured him, giving Seto one last chaste kiss before pulling away. 

Seto watched him with what he was sure was a puppy-love gaze and did his best to also give the distance to his boyfriend, respecting the space between them. 

He took his coffee back into his hands, still warm, and asked, “so, what do you have in mind?” 

Atem took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his winter coat, and gave it a look over, then read off some of the items, “None of them are super extravagant. If you’d like to, I thought...maybe ice skating? I want to watch some Christmas movies at home while we have popcorn and hot chocolate, and maybe we can do some gift shopping together, too? I have a couple more but...” 

He folded the paper up and put it back in his coat pocket, “I want to know what you think of all of that.” 

Seto hummed, mentally gauging what each activity might be like. He came to the conclusion that, in comparison to what he thought Atem might’ve asked for, a lot of those were very humble and simple requests. 

“Read me the rest. The others sound fine.” 

Atem fidgeted in his seat, taking a sip of his hot cocoa; there was a light pink blush on his cheeks, “I don’t think they’re appropriate to say out loud...especially here.” 

Seto caught his meaning immediately. 

“Oh. Well...” he swallowed reflexively, and reached his hand toward Atem, “then let me see what it is.” 

Atem shook his head, “not until later! I don’t want you distracted from work. Speaking of which,” his eyes found the clock on the wall behind them, “when does your break end?” 

Seto brought his wrist up to read the time on his watch, “10 minutes.” 

“Ah...it’s been 20 minutes already? It feels both like I’ve been here for an hour and at the same time 5 minutes.” 

Seto smiled, sipping his coffee, then said, “I suppose that’s why they say, ‘time flies when you’re having fun’.” 

Atem broke into a warm chuckle, “I guess so.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Seto enjoying the presence of his boyfriend at this moment in time. The feeling was mutual for Atem. 

Seto, as if remembering niceties, brought his cup up in a toast-like gesture, “thank you for bringing me this.” 

“Should I send one for you at 2:00 from now on? I might not be able to come in physically, but you can think of it as me visiting you while you’re busy.” Atem suggested, grinning at the idea. 

It sounded  _ so  _ silly to Seto, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but love the idea. 

“Hmm...if you absolutely want to, and if you do, on one condition: don’t send me coffee from the place you got it from today. They’re overcharging for their goods.” 

Atem groaned playfully, his head rolling back slightly, shoulders scrunching, “ugh, for a CEO you’re rather stingy sometimes. Besides, it’s my money; I can do what I want with it.” 

“Even so, you need to make smart, financial decisions.” 

“Boring!” Atem interjected, rolling his eyes but still smiling. 

“Don’t blame me when you have to come to  _ me  _ asking for a bailout,” Seto jested, acutely aware that their break was swiftly coming to an end. 

Atem retorted, “as if I would ask!”

Seto chuckled quietly. The alarm he’d set on his watch went off. 

“Just as things were going so well...” Atem sighed. “Oh well. There’s no helping it.” 

He stood up and pulled his chair back to where it’d been before he’d taken it. Seto followed suit. 

Seto made his way to the door and opened it for Atem, which had the other smile at him graciously. 

“A gentleman? I didn’t know you had it in you,” he teased. 

Seto snorted but said nothing, watching Atem as he stepped through the doorway and into the hallway. 

As if having one more thing to say, Atem turned on his heel and blew Seto a kiss. 

Seto, unsure of what to do with that, nodded, his face feeling rather warm all a sudden. 

Atem laughed as he turned his back and called, “see you when you get home!” 

“Yeah,” Seto responded, though he wasn’t sure Atem heard him. 

He closed the door and returned to his desk, where the coffee cup was standing amongst the scattered papers and sketches. 

Seto’s lips parted in a soft, small smile to himself as he sat back down to resume his work. Before he dove in, he took the cup in both his hands, savoring what warmth was left in his hands, and took a drink of it. 

He thought, if love tasted like anything, it must’ve been the hot chocolate on Atem’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever event participation! I love Christmas and Prideshipping with all my heart so this is the best month and best thing ever. There were two prompts on day 1 and day 3, "coffee" and "hot cocoa", respectively; so I decided to combine them. There will be a couple of others that combine prompt words since it's too much work on my end to try and do everything separately--plus it's more fun for me. 
> 
> Also, let me just say that this is SUCH a breath of fresh air and a nice change from writing Transcendence. I love Transcendence but sometimes I just wanna write pure fluff and two dorky boys being in love with each other, and this is a good exercise for me to do so. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and Happy Pridecember!


End file.
